


Five Times Gojyo Offered Hakkai a Cigarette

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Times Gojyo Offered Hakkai a Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macavitykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=macavitykitsune).



The first time, it seems like the thing to do.

He lights up, hands shaking a little from desperation and nicotine deprivation - _Now. Let me smoke Now_ \- and he can feel the guy on the bed, the nameless guy who nearly spilled his guts all over the road for keeps, staring at the back of his neck; so he turns around and says, "Wanna smoke?"

The Guy shakes his head, "No thank you."

***

The second time he offers, it's out of curiousity.

"So, does Cho Hakkai smoke?"

Hakkai laughs, shakes his head, "No thank you Gojyo."

It's good to hear him laugh. Better than the cigarette even.

***

The third time, he does it to try and break the tension.

They're sitting together, the night after the Chin Yisou incident. Fuckup. Whatever. Hakkai is staring at his hands like they're spiders sewn on to the ends of his wrists every time he thinks Gojyo won't notice. Gojyo has this crazy sensation like falling in the pit of his stomach and he wants to just grab Hakkai - feel the solid weight of his body, the warmth of it, inhale his clean fresh leaf smell and just make sure, absolutely _positively_ sure that he's really there.

Instead he says, "Smoke?"

Hakkai shakes his head and smiles just a little.

***

The fourth time he offers Hakkai a smoke they're together outside some inn, somewhere in the middle of the ass of nowhere and Gojyo is horny, tired and sore as all hell and Hakkai is wearing his "don't speak to me upon pain of death" smile because Sanzo is on the rag (or something) and Goku is sulking and there were no Youkai assassins on the road that day to help them all let off some steam.

"You know, smoking's great for stress relief," Gojyo offers.

Hakkai glances at him out of the corner of his good eye, and there’s a long pause before he says, in his perfect _“here’s a piece of useless trivia for you”_ deadpan, “So is sex.”

Gojyo drops his cigarette.

***

The last time Gojyo offers Hakkai a cigarette they’re leaning against each other, neither one quite able to stand up on their own. There’s way to much blood on their clothes than there really should be, but hell, they’re both still alive, and Gojyo thinks that’s worth lighting up a smoke for. And since Hakkai’s right there, it seems natural to reach over, holding the crumpled, slightly bloodstained pack as a mute offering.

For a minute, he thinks Hakkai’s actually going to take him up on it, because he reaches for the pack; but instead he pulls it free from Gojyo’s loose fist and tosses it aside.

“You really shouldn’t smoke Gojyo – you want to live a long life, don’t you?”

Gojyo almost says something like _“fuck a long life man – live fast, die young,”_ but Hakkai’s lips make him reconsider.

He’s tried that already, he thinks; time for something new

-End-


End file.
